


Lavender

by doodlez



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bathtubs, Cute, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Not Beta Read, Nudity, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4910641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodlez/pseuds/doodlez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Braeden?”</p><p>“Mm-hm.” her voice echoes through the apartment in an odd way which tells him she’s in the bathroom. </p><p>“Why does the entire neighborhood smell like lavender?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lavender

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an anonymous prompt I got on tumblr: I need draeden bathroom flufff!  
> Of course I was happy to serve!

“Braeden?”

“Mm-hm.” her voice echoes through the apartment in an odd way which tells him she’s in the bathroom. 

“Why does the entire neighborhood smell like lavender?” 

“I don’t know Derek, why are you always over exaggerating?” he hears a quiet splash and grins to himself. So maybe not the entire neighborhood, but he had smelt it before he even unlocked the door. “Or more importantly why aren’t you getting your cute ass over here and joining me?” Derek snorts as he opens the bathroom door and steps inside. He smiles softly when he sees Braeden completely relaxed and spread out in the hot bath she must’ve drawn as soon as Derek had texted her to let her know he’d be home in a couple of minutes. She has also in fact crushed a couple of lavender flowers into the hot water.

“You look comfortable.”

“Mmm I am.” she stretches out invitingly and tilts her head to side to meet his eyes “Oh but I’m gonna get horribly lonely if  _someone_  doesn’t come join me soon.” she squints her eyes pointedly at him and he lets out a huff of laughter before stripping out of his clothes, leaving them strewn across the tiled floor. 

He slips into the water carefully and lets out a pleased hum at the comfortable temperature. Braeden shifts and maneuvers the two of them so that he’s lying with his waist between her hips, arms around her and head resting on her chest. 

“Told you it was a good idea to invest in a nice bathroom.” she says carding her fingers through his hair. 

“You don’t hear me complaining do you?” he murmurs and tightens his arms around her slightly, “What’s with all this anyway?” 

“Well I think we’ve already established that it’s incredibly comfortable,” he lets out a noise that she decides is him agreeing with her, “and besides, I wanted to do something nice for you.” she says and presses a kiss to the top of his head. 

Derek’s quiet for a moment and Braeden half expects for him to start the age-old argument that she “doesn’t  _need_ to do nice things for him Braeden”. Which of course will eventually expose all kinds of deep seated insecurities that frankly neither of them have the energy for right now, but thankfully Derek only lets out a soft “It’s nice...” before retaliating with a soft kiss of his own to her neck. 

After that neither of them say anything for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudo's and comments are greatly appreciated!
> 
> Oh if you think there's anything I can do to have the characters more in character any tips would be really helpful, this was the first time writing anything for this ship.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
